fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Prudence's Little Sister (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 1
Tommy woke up early the next morning as he climbed out of bed and looked out the window. His friends were coming back home today after visiting with their families. Tommy looked down to Phil and Lil's driveway and waited for their car. (Tommy's POV) I gots up extras early so I could sees if Phil and Lil were backs yet. Dilly said that he hearded mommy say they were coming backs today. I can't waits to tells them about the adventures I hads with Hector yesterday. (Normal POV) Just then Tommy saw a car pull into the Deville's driveway and just as Tommy thought it was Phil and Lil. They were asleep of course at the moment and Tommy could see that. Tommy just crawled back into bed to sleep a little while longer hoping Chuckie and Kimi were back as well. A little while later on in the day Tommy and Dil finally woke up as Didi came and changed Dil's diaper and dressed Tommy. Tommy went to use the potty before going downstairs for breakfast. Soon after breakfast Tommy heard the doorbell ring as he was sitting and watching Reptar with Dil on the Tv as he climbed and peered over the couch as he saw his mom answer the door. (Tommy's POV) After breakfast me and Dilly watched Reptar on the TB that's when I hearded the door bell as I climbeded onto the couch and looked to the door as I saw my mommy goes and opens the door. When my mommy opened the door it was Phil and Lil's mommy and she was holding Phil and Lil as I smiled and gotted down from the couch and ran over to where Phil and Lil weres as their mommy putted them down. (Normal POV) "Phil, Lil, your backs I misseded you guys." Tommy said after getting off the couch and running over to the front door as Betty put Phil and Lil down. As she and Didi went into the kitchen to talk "Hi Tommy we misseded you too." Phil said "We hopes you weren't too bored while we was gone." Lil said "Nope, I actually had lots of fun." Tommy said as they walked over to where Dil was watching TV Just then the door bell rang again as Didi went to answer it as it was Chaz and Kira with Chuckie and Kimi as Tommy finished talking to Phil and Lil he ran over and gave Chuckie a hug. "Chuckie your back too!" Tommy smiled and laughed happily "Yeah, I really misseded you Tommy." Chuckie hugged Tommy as well "I have lots of stuffs to tells you guys about." Tommy said as they walked back over to where Phil, Lil, and Dil were "What did you do's while we were gone Tommy?" Kimi asked "Well I saided Reptar to the grown ups and Repatar didn't diassapereded forever. Thens when my mommy tooks me and Dilly to the park I met Hector agains." Tommy said "Who's Hector?" Kimi asked "Oh right you never meted him, I meets him when I was getting my booster shot. Maybe you guys will gets to meets him, anyways my mommy and his mommy were talking and Hector gots to come overs to plays with me." "What happen then Tommy?" Chuckie asked "Me and Hector wents down to my daddies workshop where we founded some robots that must've been mr firend's friends. We were running from thems but then they brokeded and we tried to puts them back together but my daddy cames down stairs so when he wasn't looking we wents upstairs as my mommy founded us and takeded us to the backyard." Tommy explained "Did you gets in trouble?" Phil asked "No, after my mommy tookded us to the backyard me and Hector playeded Desert splores and founded buried treasure, but whens we gots a bucket and went back to the sandbox someone tookded our treasure so me and Hector and Dilly went to finded it before Hector had to leaves." Tommy continued "I only helpeded them find some of the treasure while the TB had immercials on then I wented back and watcheded Goober." Dil added in "After Dilly went back inside Me and Hector kept looking for the treasure around the backyard and soon Hector founded the treasure by the bushes as we dugged them up just in time as our mommies came outside. My mommy gaveded me and Hector a hug after we founded the treasures. Then Hector lefteded, I had lots of fun but I'm happy you guys are back now." Tommy finished The other babies, after finishing listening to Tommy's story, went around as they each told of what they had done while they were away. As the doorbell buzzed as Didi, who was holding Dil, went to answer it. (Dil's POV) The doorbell ringeded as my mommy who is holding mes rights now wents to answer its. When she opened the door it was Grandpa and Grandma as they cameded inside as my mommy putted me down as I walkeded over to Tommy and the others. (Normal POV) When Didi answered the door it was Lou and Lulu "Pop it's you, good we need you to watch the kids." Didi said as they came inside and Didi sat Dil down "Oh Lou let's take the kids to the park, you said they haven't been in days." Lulu said "Well alright, but let's take them to the El Derado playground so the other sprats can play there. Only Tommy and Chuckie have been there." "Oh that sounds like a great idea Lou." Lulu said "Come on sprouts we're going to the park." Lou said as he picked up Dil as Tommy, Chuckie, and the twins followed Lou and Lulu "See you later Pop and make sure you watch the kids." Didi said watching them all go out the door. "Don't worry Didi I'll keep an eye on all of them." Lulu said as she, Lou, and the babies left for the park. Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Prudence's Little Sister/ Tommy's First Splinter Chapters